Colmillos
by Emiita
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka no era su estilo -para nada.- Y cuanto más lo observaba, desde el otro lado de la calle, más se repetía Ino a sí misma, que él no era su tipo y algo malo debía de haber en ella.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, pero sólo un poquito.

**Resumen:** Kiba Inuzuka no era su estilo -para nada.- Y cuanto más lo observaba, desde el otro lado de la calle, más se repetía Ino a sí misma, que él no era su tipo y algo malo debía de haber en ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Colmillos<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No lo entiendo. <em>

_¿Qué diablos me has hecho? ¡Canalla! Me has embrujado con tu aura salvaje, tus ojos cafés_ _y tu mirada penetrante._

_Pero ahora eso no me importa. No lo entiendo, pero no importa. _

_Sólo cierra la boca._

_Cállate, te voy a besar_.

* * *

><p>Algo iba mal con ella, eso seguro. No era normal, <em>nada normal,<em> que ella se fijara en _eso_ o mejor dicho, en _él_.

Podía ver normal que Sasuke Uchiha le pareciera atractivo, porque, vamos, el tipo _era_ atractivo -un jodido cubito de hielo, sí, pero muy ardiente.- Entendía que Neji Hyuga podía tener un punto a su favor con ese gesto indiferente y su cabello largo y lacio -era el único hombre que conocía al que le quedaba _condenadamente_ bien el pelo largo. Joder, la mayoría parecían andrajosos.-

También, le daba cierto reconocimiento a Shikamaru, aunque fuera un vago de mil demonios, incluso, Naruto tenía cierto toque con su determinación y alegría -aunque, perdía su encanto cuando lo veías engullir como un cerdo.- _Oh, por favor_, si hasta podía ver con buenos ojos a Shino Aburame con esa aura de misterio envolvente a través de esas gafas oscuras.

Pero… ¿él? Kiba Inuzuka no era su estilo -para nada.- Y cuanto más lo observaba, desde el otro lado de la calle, más se repetía Ino a sí misma, que él no era su tipo y algo malo debía de haber en ella.

Para empezar, él no tenía nada especial. _Nada_ -o eso se decía ella.- No era ni muy alto ni muy bajo, ni muy fuerte ni un escuálido. Era, sencillamente, un bruto. Puede que su sentido de la fidelidad por su familia y amigos fuera digno de respetar y admirar, pero, eso no le quitaba lo arisco. No tenía clase, mucho menos era elegante o caballeresco en sus formas. Era puramente salvaje, y eso, sin entender por qué, lo hacía ver sensual -y joder, él no era un _amante_ de una mierda de novela romántica rosa.-

Su pelo castaño era un desastre, siempre revuelto, despeinado y demasiado abundante. Sus rasgos eran duros y sus ojos color café. Se podría decir que en su rostro, lo único llamativo, son sus dos marcas rojizas y sus caninos, más alargados y afilados que la mayoría. Y esto, precisamente, era la gota que colmaba el vaso, porque sus colmillos eran lo que _más _le llamaba la atención.

Y sip, algo malo pasaba con ella, porque no era normal. _Él no era normal_. Vamos, por favor, ¿quién o qué demonios era Kiba Inuzuka? El tipo se parecía demasiado a la raza que él y su clan tanto protegían y cuidaban: los perros.

Sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados de lo normal, sobre todo su olfato, siendo superior al de cualquier ser humano. Era muy rápido y ágil y, había que añadir, que sus técnicas de lucha eran bien parecidas a cómo atacaría una bestia: sacando sus garras o peleando a cuatro patas.

Su parecido con un canino era tal, que incluso, su risa sonaba más a un ladrido ronco que a una humana, y cuando sonreía, y sus labios se curvaban hacía arriba, las dos puntitas de sus colmillos asomaban graciosamente -y ella los miraba fijamente.- Llegaba al punto, de que cuando se enojaba gruñía ferozmente -como el lobo feroz.-

¿Y esa extraña relación que tenía con Akamaru, su perro? Kiba no tenía una unión normal con el animal. _Nop, claro que no_. Kiba bañaba, dormía, e inclusive, comía con Akamaru. Era su mejor amigo. _Oh, por dios_. Y por mucho que el Inuzuka se empeñara en decir que Akamaru era muy inteligente -blah, blah, blah- seguía siendo un perro, _un animal_.

_Sep_, Kiba Inuzuka no era el tipo de hombre que llamaría la atención de Ino Yamanaka, sin embargo, allí estaba _ella_, a unos metros de él, parada en medio de la calle, -sin nada mejor que hacer, más que entorpecer el transito- observándolo fijamente con sus inquisidores orbes azules, mientras él miraba un escaparate cualquiera acompañado de -oh, sorpresa- Akamaru.

Y entonces pasó lo que no se esperaba. La mirada intensa del Inuzuka se desvió hacía ella, atravesándola -y por un minuto se sintió más pequeña.- Haciendo gala de su gran velocidad, Kiba se colocó enfrente de ella, sin que apenas le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

– ¿Qué tanto me miras, Yamanaka?

–No sé de qué me estás hablando–contentó en tono desinteresado Ino.

Los ojos de Kiba se entrecerraron. La rubia cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y levantó la barbilla de forma altanera.

–No me creas estúpido, Yamanaka. Llevas un rato mirándome y quiero saber a qué se debe. Habla–ordenó -ladró, según Ino.-

–Y tú no seas tan ególatra, Inuzuka. Yo no te estaba mirando. –negó -mintió- tercamente.

Por un instante, ambos se quedaron en silencio, atravesándose con la mirada, desafiándose mudamente. El fiel Akamaru se sentó al lado de su dueño y ladeó la cabeza hacía un lado, mirando a los dos humanos, y como si adivinara la tensión entre ellos, se mantuvo sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

–Me estabas mirando, Yamanaka. –gruñó Kiba, obstinado.

–No es verdad, Inuzuka. No seas absurdo, no hay nada en ti que me pueda interesar. –añadió Ino con lengua viperina, echándose su cola de caballo hacía atrás, en un gesto de desaire.

Y la fiera, salió.

Ino cometió un _terrible_ error al meterse con el ego de Kiba Inuzuka y pretender salir sin _un castigo_ por eso.

En un movimiento rápido, la tomó por el codo y la arrastró hasta la esquina, adentrándola en un callejón oscuro y con cierta _intimidad_. El perro se dispuso a seguirlos, pero tras una mirada de complicidad con su dueño, Akamaru se echó en la entrada de la callejuela, impidiéndole el paso a cualquiera.

– ¿Qué diablos haces? –exclamó histérica Ino.

–Demostrarte que mientes, rubia. –contestó en tono bajo, varonil -_sexy_. Oh, mierda.-

Kiba la acorraló contra la pared con su cuerpo, sintió como su espalda chocaba contra el duro cemento, fue totalmente consciente del tórax masculino pegarse a su pecho y casi tembló -no supo definir por qué _exactamente_- al notar el cálido aliento de él, calentar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Poco a poco, se acercó aún más. Su rosada lengua acarició sus labios, en una invitación explicita. Ino suspiró y Kiba se aprovechó. Se apoderó de su boca en un beso demandante y cadente. Sus manos grandes y callosas atraparon su cintura, atrayéndola hasta sí. La rubia no pudo más que enredar sus dedos en su cabello castaño revuelto, espeso y despeinado. Kiba giró la cabeza en un ángulo diferente y sus lenguas se entrelazaron, bailando una danza sin música o batuta -¿y qué importaba?-

Cuando la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones se hizo presente, fue Kiba quien interrumpió el beso, separándose, apenas, unos cuantos centímetros. Se observaron fijamente, con sus pupilas oscurecidas, permaneciendo en un silencio total.

Y esta vez fue Ino la que dio el primer paso, fue ella la que se dejó llevar y se dejó caer. Sus labios rozaron los de Kiba y su lengua se adentró en su cavidad, tocando sus dientes, _sus caninos._ Una media sonrisa surcó el rostro del chico al percibir su curiosidad y la rubia hizo un breve y gracioso mohín en respuesta.

Sin embargo, Inuzuka hizo, exactamente, lo que ella quería: mordió su labio inferior con sus colmillos. Ella gimió. Él gruñó. Y mierda, fue excitante -tal y cómo lo imaginó. No, aún mejor.- Pero no se quedó ahí, bajó por su barbilla, hasta su cuello, llegando a su clavícula, rozando y erizando su piel a su paso. Siempre usando sus caninos.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo y una risa ronca -o un ladrido- afloró directamente de su garganta.

Y si antes Ino creía que algo andaba mal con ella, ahora había perdido la cordura, porque, _diablos_, ese maldito Kiba Inuzuka tenía muchas rarezas pero, sin lugar a dudas, sabía _cómo_ sacarles provecho. No sólo besaba bien, -condenadamente bien- sino que, además, había conseguido un jodido punto a su favor: sabía darle _buena_ utilidad a sus colmillos.

* * *

><p><em>Hola ^^<em>

_En realidad estoy sorprendida conmigo misma, se me ocurrió anoche, mientras escribía otro one-shot (Tormenta eléctrica). Llevo tres one-shot en un periodo corto de tiempo, me he superado (?) xD _

_¿Qué puedo decir? Kiba me encanta, me parece tan sexy xD Y con Ino tengo cierto trauma, la veo bien con cualquiera (no con todo el mundo, pero sin con un par xD), y esta pareja en concreto me parece muy sexy, no sé, será que yo soy una pervertida y adoro a Kiba(?) xD De todos modos, traté de ajustarme lo mejor posible a sus personalidades, no sé si lo logré o las destrocé...pero ahí está hecho, cumplí uno de mis objetivos y, aunque podía haberme quedado mejor, pues...para estar en época de bloqueo con mis fics y tener un examen mañana no está tan mal (vale, lancenme tomates xD)_

_Nos leemos! _


End file.
